Caught in the Eyes of a Stranger
by KhasKlwn
Summary: Sequel to Surface My Emotions Two weeks after Wesker is gone. Ada and Leon start living together. Leon runs into Ingrid Hunnigan who he was dating but abandoned without a word when Ada showed up. AdaLeonIngrid Fic
1. Wrong choices

**Caught in the Eyes of a Stranger**  
By: Khasklwn  
**Author's Note:** Ok guys . ; Since I got like 31 emails of people asking me to make a sequel, well here you go. I kinda planned on doing it eventually anyways.

Leon's legs gave off no energy to help his dead weight he had been carrying for his 15 hour shift. He could feel the skin under his eyes beginning to tug. Approaching his prized 2007 Mustang to head home, it began to look alot like a bed. As Leon sort of threw himself into his vehicle, and put on his seat belt. Resting his head back on his seat before turning on the ignition his mind wandered to Ada. _Lucky girl has it easy, no job.. yet.., and relaxing. Only work she does is cook and excersize. Sorry Ada, I tried to get you a job at the White House as well, but the president didn't seem to enjoy that idea despite the fact of all you have done. _He hit his ignition and breathed in the cool air conditioning that invaded his stiff air, which he didn't mind. Leon set the air conditioning to as cold as it could go to keep himself awake as he drove home.

Leon was stopped at a red light about half way home when he noticed a BMW on the side of the street with the emergency lights on. _Any other day buddy I'd help ya but I'm about to die. _Leon thought, that is til he saw who was driving the BMW get out in frustration. There stood Ingrid, Ingrid Hunnigan, the girl Leon was dating before Ada. Leon couldn't ditch Ingrid, especially not after he didn't call her anymore when Ada showed up. _This is gonna be ackward... _Leon pulled over to the side infront of the BMW. Leon looked in his rear view mirror at a semi smiling Hunnigan walking toward his car. _Hunnigan doesn't know it's me yet since my last car was destroyed by Hunk. _Leon shut off his engine and opened his driver seat door and got out. Avoiding eye contact with Ingrid for a minute, while he shut the door he finally found the courage to face someone he had abandoned.

"Leon...?" Ingrid called out walking toward Leon in a white collar shirt, black business coat and skirt, and her glasses on. She gave off a confused expression rather than a pissed off one.

"Ingrid." Leon simply said as he scratched the back of his head thinking of what to say to her.

"Where have you been, it's been about two weeks since you called.. I was getting worried and.." Hunnigan let out not knowing Leon found another, she walked up and hugged him with her face buried in his chest. When Ada hugs Leon their cheeks meet, Hunnigan is a good 6 inches shorter than Ada. Leon didn't know why their hug difference came to mind but he quickly tossed it aside and tried to explain.

"Well you see..." Leon was fumbling for words, looking for the right thing to say so he can still remain the good guy in her eyes.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter." She interrupted. "You're here now." she let out thinking his dissappearance probably had something to do with what had happened with las plagas being in the city. Not knowing Ada had more than half to do with his non-contacting self.

"What's wrong with you car?" Leon asked wanting to change subjects and make it seem more business after releasing from her hug.

"I don't know but for 40,000 dollars it better be a good reason." She let out in a angry tone. She strolled over to her car leading Leon to follow.

"Pop the hood." Leon let out. Leon didn't really know what he was looking for, it looked like a bunch of stuff. He knew what a cylinder, air intake, battery, distributer and spark plugs were but that was about it. "Try and start your car." Leon let out. All he could hear was the sound of "err err err err err" Leon noticed nothing and closed the hood. "Sorry I don't know what's really wrong. Do you need a ride home?" Leon asked. Ingrid scratched the side of her head messing up her hair looking at her BMW. She reached into her pocket for her cell phone then looked at Leon.

"Just let me call a towing company real fast. You look tired though sure you can give me a ride home?" Ingrid asked concerned at Leon's fatigued expression. Leon simply nodded, and went to pull out his cellphone to call Ada and let her know he was going to be late, but he couldn't find it. He then looked into his car and under his seats and all around but couldn't find his cellphone. _Shit.. I left it at my desk at work. I'm sure Ingrid will let me borrow hers. _Leon turned his attention back to Ingrid as she finished up her conversation.

"Right okay, thanks" then Hunnigan hung up. She looked to Leon with a smile. "Thanks Leon, for all your help." She let out as she headed to Leon's passenger side door.

"Ingrid can I borrow your phone?" Leon asked already holding out his hand expecting a yes.

"Ah, I cut of service to this phone 2 days ago, because I was on my way to buy a new one. They are probably closed now though." She let out.

"But you just made a call." Leon let out.

"That's because you can still call 911 or towing services on any phone without service." She let out. Leon nodded remembering that's how it worked. _Damn they don't have payphones lying around anymore because of cell phones. _Leon sighed heavily, because he didn't want to make Ada worry. Leon and Ingrid both entered Leon's car at the same time. Leon felt uncomfortable around Hunnigan even though they were dating for a good 5 months before Ada showed up. Hunnigan was acting like her normal self, having no clue about Leon and Ada's past few weeks. "It's too bad we don't work together anymore." she let out.

"Yeah." was all Leon could muster for a thought. He pulled back onto the road and headed toward Ingrid's house which was a good 20 minutes away from his house, where Ada was waiting for him.

"Too bad they found out we were dating, and seperated us, since you can't be in a relationship with another employee." when Leon heard this he had to say something anything, but cob webs were in his throat and he couldn't let out any air. He felt like he was sophocating when he tried to let Ingrid know he has fallen for someone else.

"Ingrid.." Leon let out.

"Yes Leon?" she said placing her left hand on his right hand resting on his stick shift. He looked at her hand then at her face. She seemed way too happy for someone who just had car problems. _I can't tell her this now.. not when it seems like her day was shit as well... I'll just wait another day. _Leon thought.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ada felt satisfied with her decorating with red roses and red drapes. _Maybe Leon's right I do like red to much... Oh well.. _with that she began cooking some garlic chicken in a pan with some crisco in it to keep it from sticking. Before it could reach it's cooking temperature Ada made her way over to chop up a few spices and seasonings for the chicken as well as some basil. Ada then moved over and scooped some rice out of it's bag and placed it into a rice cooker, filling it up with water simmering about a inch over the top of the rest of the rice.

"Leon's gonna love this." Ada let out happily cooking away. She doesn't like cooking, but she likes being selfless with Leon, to the near point of obsession. Ada continued to cook away with her chicken and rice dinner. She had been bored all day, waiting for Leon and she finally started getting excited because Leon should be home in about 10 minutes. Leon is off tomorrow, and Ada can't wait to spend the whole day with Leon, and it would start tonight. Ada had a large amount of money, but it was untouchable otherwise people she didn't want to find her, could find her. Ada wasn't completely broke however, she bought two tickets to an Indianapolis Colts game which she knew Leon would love since she finds him watching their games alot. She hid them so Leon would find them unexpectedly. When he goes to take a shower in the morning to get his shaving cream when he's done it'll be right there sitting on the shelf with a note expressed with my emotions. Surfaced Emotions. Ada got all angsty for Leon to walk through the door as she cooked away.

_**Back to Leon and Hunnigan**_

"Well here you go." Leon said glancing at the clock in his car, in a low monotone voice.

"You say that like you want to leave as soon as possible." She let out. Leon sighed dejectedly but then looked over at Ingrid.

"What makes you think that." Leon asked trying to sound less bored and low toned.

"Leon, you don't want to come inside for a few minutes?" Ingrid asked twiddling her fingers nervously. She started feeling ackward toward Leon's more cold habits. She doesn't realize that it's because he feels unmutual.

"Sorry, it's late I'm falling asleep as it is." Leon let out apologetically.

"Come inside I can get you some coffee for your ride home." She let out. Leon felt like drifting to sleep right there in her driveway but coffee hit his hears and made him tweek up a bit.

"Okay, just a quick coffee." Leon let out as they both exited the car. Leon locked his doors and struggled up the step stones to her house. _Whatever happened to just a sidewalk. _Leon thought because it seemed like extra effort to his tired self.

_**Ada**_

_It's a quater til eleven... he was suppose to be here 40 minutes ago.. Maybe something happened or he got overtime. _Ada picked up the house phone and dialed Leon's cell phone number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hey wher..." Ada started.

"I'm not at the phone right now please leave your name, I got your number and I'll call you back bye!" Leon's answering machine said then a small beep noise prompted the voice message.

"Leon it's Ada.. just wondering where you're at. I made ya dinner. It's getting kinda cold though so it's in the fridge." With that Ada hung up the phone on the wall and flicked the lights back on and burned out the candels she had set out with the wax already dripping. Ada sat waiting for Leon for a good 50 minutes infront of the candles on the dining table. The orange glow ment for a romantic atmosphere became a void of being alone in the house. Ada packed up her food as well wanting to eat it with Leon even if she was hungry now. Ada headed to bed after cleaning up the kitchen to get a towel for a shower then soon after sleep.

"Ugh just like Leon to ruin a surprise." Ada said smiling not being too upset. Remembering when she jumped Leon on many occasions to scare him and tease him and he was always taking it all so seriously. She knew, that Leon knew, Ada wouldn't hurt him so that's why it was funny seeing him take it seriously. Ada had tried to erase any evidence of a surprise but forgot to throw away the half melted candels.

_**Meanwhile**_

Leon already fell fast asleep on the Sofa waiting for his Coffee. Ingrid decided to just let him sleep and not bother him. He looked exhausted anyways. Ingrid hit the lights and threw a blanket on Leon while he laid there snoring. Ingrid laid a small kiss on Leon's forhead while he was sleeping and headed for her own bed. _Poor Leon, he goes through alot. But why was he acting all weird and not flirty like he usually does..._ Ingrid wanted to know what happened to Leon but didn't want to push forth unwanted memories so she tried to keep it at bay until he looked less irritated.

"Hello?" wasn't Leon...

"Hello? is Leon there." Ada asked.

"Leon got off shift about 3 or 4 hours ago, so he must've left his cellphone here, if you think I'm Leon." The other man said.

"I see, thank you." Ada let out hanging up the phone after he said, "No problem later".

Ada laid there wondering what the hell Leon could he be doing right now rather than wanting to sleep after a FIFTEEN hour shift. In moments like these scenarios tend to want to pop into people's brains and for Ada they ranged from him possibly being hurt. Never once did she feel insecure enough to think he was sleeping with or staying with another woman. Ada just had that much trust.

Lucky Leon..

_**Author's note:**_

Well what do you guys think? This was originally ment to be a part of Surface My Emotions but meh as I neared the end of Wesker I thought it'd be best to just split it. This flag of the series won't have any action just romance and drama sorry ;( Unless you like that then ;D


	2. Easily Forgiven

Chapter 2  
Where were you?

By: Khasklwn

Leon was on the brink of waking up. Upon so he moved is arm over to reach for Ada, but found empty space. He leaned out to reach a little farther and found himself falling on the floor flat on his face. He was wide awake now as all the events of what happened while he was tired took form in his memory. _Shit..._ he thought as he looked for a clock somewhere in the house. _What the hell, does this woman not have any clocks? _He heard the shower running and decided to ask Ingrid what time it was. He knocked on the door, but right before he could even think to muster his question of the time the door flew open. Ingrid hadn't gotten in yet from the guess of 100 dry hair.

"Where can I find out what time it is?" Leon asked concerned.

"It's 1:15 p.m." Ingrid said perplexed by Leon's seem of hasty actions.

"Shit!" Leon started to run to his car. _Good job Leon, way to fall asleep. Ada probably is wondering what the fuck is going on..._

"Leon, was I suppose to wake you up!?" Ingrid shouted to ask. _I thought he was off today..._

"I kinda needed to make it home last night. Bye!" And with that Ingrid heard the door shut. Lost to her own thoughts as to what the hell just happened. _Does he have a Dog he forgot to feed?_

Leon started his car then quickly pulled out. _How am I going to explain my events that lead up to now to Ada? I can't tell her I fell asleep at my Ex's home. Yes you can Leon, tell Ada the truth she deserves it. Well atleast most of the truth, she doesn't have to know it was my ex._

Leon was home in about 10 minutes. half the time it shoulda took to reach his house. He unlocked the door and took a step in removing his shoes. After quickly placing them on his shoe rack he went to get a drink. Opening the fridge he noticed two saran wrapped meals. Leon's heart pumped a painful pump, which to anyone else woulda sounded like a thump. But to Leon it sounded like it said _'You screwed up bigtime'. _After grabbing some water, Leon turned around to find Ada. Then he saw half melted candles on the table and he got that painful pump again. It's just a guilty feeling, but it feels like a brief heart attack. _She must've been planning a dinner for two and someone didn't show... _Leon didn't want a guilt trip but it was already planned when he had to take Hunnigan home. Leon wondered where Ada was, she should be here since she has no car, and it's late she should be awake.

Leon headed into the bedroom and found her still sleeping. Ada was sprawled out on her right side, her left leg reaching behind her a bit and her right leg straight foward the way she was facing but her knee bent with her foot heading below her. Leon noticed the cellphone in her outstretched right arm. He slowly removed it from her hand and placed it on the counter. The glow of the sun through the blinds behind her mad her face glow. Leon moved her hair out of her face with his right hand kneeling at the side of the bed. Leon stood up, and turned around to grab her phone and opened it up. He went to menu, and headed for recent calls. The last 2 calls were to him, but around three or four in the morning. Leon heard a moan coming from behind him, purely instinctively he drew his Desert Eagle and aimed it behind him, seeing Ada look up at him.

"Whoa, Leon. If you want to have your way with me you can just ask." Ada said prompting her head up with her right hand. She wiped her eyes with her left hand.

"Sorry Ada." He let out as he put his gun away. She understood what just happened. Then when she stopped gawking at Leon, she remembered last night.

"Oh yea, where were you last night?" Ada asked. _Here goes nothing..._ Leon thought.

"You see, I was heading home. Then I saw a friend of mine who was stuck on the side of the road. I took them home and accidently fell asleep at their house waiting for a small cup of coffee." Leon let out waiting for the response.

"Oh? what friend?" Ada asked.

"Ingrid" He let out. Ada looked more stern which made Leon's nerves shoot, but reality Ada was just trying to think who Ingrid was. _Sounds like a name for a hunch back man servant... _Ada thought.

"Important thing is, you're here now." Ada said tugging him to come, with his belt. He leaned in and she gave him a brief kiss. "phew, you stink Leon." Ada let out bluntly. Leon looked shocked for a brief second then smelt his armpits, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm not that bad." Leon said even though hose nose said different. Ada was really trying to get him to take a shower to find the gift which awaited him in the bathroom cabinet.

"Right..." Ada let out.

"Alright, Fine mother I'll take a shower." Leon said grabbing clothes from his dresser._ Ada didn't seem to care too much that I was this late, and especially not calling, and ruining her surprise_. Leon didn't know of the real surprise in store for him yet.

While Leon was taking a hot shower Ada grabbed herself a red T-shirt, and a mini black hoody which had no sleeves, And some blue jeans. Trying to dress casual, because Leon didn't like it when Ada was wearing her red dresses out at casual places. Ada left he clothes outside the bathroom door for when Leon was done. Ada realizing it's really lunch time, took out their meals from last night and placed them in the microwave. Re-lighting the candles to re-kindle what was going to happen yesterday. Ada grabbed some milk and poured a glass and in the distance heard a yell.

"WHAT!?!?" Ada grinned slightly realizing he must've just found what she had left him. Leon came out in just his towel, and leaned around the corner at Ada holding the Colts tickets. "What is this?" Leon asked. Ada shrugged and grinned behind her glass of milk.

"Some super awsome asian woman must've left it in there. I think she's about your height and has black hair, she seemed to like to wear red alot." Ada said. Leon let out a small laugh.

"You planned this?" Leon said.

"No, it just randomly happened." Ada remarked.

"Smart ass." Leon bit back heading back to the restroom.

Ada feeling satisfied with Leon's hype over the game pleased Ada. Ada never really liked football but she knew he liked it, and she knew how the game worked. She appreciates the game for what it means, but didn't care much for it.

Leon made his way back around the corner in a black T-shirt with a blue jeans.

"Go shower you stinky woman." Leon let out walking toward the fridge.

"Your the one who stinks." Ada said.

"I just showered so it must be you." Leon joked.

"Whatever, Mr.Late." That low blow hit Leon hard and he gave.

"Ok, you win. I stink." Leon let out.

"I always win, you should know that." She winked and headed for the restroom.

_Meanwhile_

"What do you mean you sold them?" Hunnigan yelled at her friend James.

"Some lady paid me ten times the amount of the tickets, Sorry but that deal was so worth it." James replied.

"I woulda paid you more! ugh... Dammit James I was gonna take Leon to his team's game." Ingrid let out.

"I thought he left you?" James asked.

"No, he was doing his job with what was happening in D.C. don't you watch the news?" She asked.

"News is mostly politics and old people." James let out.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do now?" Ingrid asked like he should have all the answers.

"Don't get mad at me. I sold these before you wanted em." He said.

"What kind of crazy bitch pays ten times the price?" Ingrid let out frustrated.

"Some hot asian lady." he replied.

"That was rhetorical question James." 

"bah whatever, sorry about the tickets, take him out to eat?" James said.

"You're too simple minded James." Ingrid let out.

"Simple minds, bread simple tasks. Anyways you can find something else I'm sure." He told Ingrid.

"Thanks anyways James." Ingrid let out as she turned on the television.

"No, problem." Then James hung up. While she was watching the news, Ingrid decided to give Leon a call. She began dialing his number while she was getting comfortable on the sofa. Four rings only to receive a answering machine. Then it hit hunnigan he left his phone at work, He must not have work today if he still isn't answering. Hunnigan grabbed her keys, and was about to make her way to grab Leon's phone for him.

_Leon's Home_

"That chicken was damn good." Leon let out. as he scraped off the bits of rice off his plate into the sink.

"Would've been better fresh Mr.Late." Ada let out running her plate through the sink as well with her arms wrapped around Leon.

"Stop trying to run a guilt trip on me." Leon said as he threw soap on both their plates. Their plates were clinging because Ada was trying to hog all the falling sing water.

"Well the game isn't til tomorrow handsome, what would you like to do now?" Leon thought for a second.

"Hmmm... let's WR-EH-STLE." Leon quickly turned around and grabbed Ada around her waste and thew her over his shoulder. Ada went with it and ended up doing a summersault onto the counter. She jumped on Leon's back with her hands around his neck. "Hey no choking out." Leon said knowing it was coming.

Leon grabbed her wrists and slowly pry'd her hands away. He turned still holding one wrist then quickly re-snatching her other. Ada dripped on a furniture leg and Leon came tumbling after landing on Ada. Leon pinned Ada's hands to the ground above her head. Lying between Ada's legs, both combat experts breathing only a little faster. Leon took a minute to gaze upon Ada's smile before his urge to kiss her took over. Ada tilted her head, and carressed his lips with hers. A few more small pecks and Ada mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Leon let out.

"I'd like circulation to my hands Leon, unless you enjoy it rough." Leon let go of her hands and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Ada." Ada felt so happy to be with Leon. She never thought, someone would like her the way Leon does. 

_At the White House._

"I know I don't work in this section, I'm just grabbing Leon's phone for him. Aren't you tired of it ringing?" Hunnigan asked.

"We turned the noise off, but I know you know Leon." He let out handing it to her. "In more ways than one." another guy snickered. Ingrid just pretended she didn't hear that.

"Thanks." Ingrid said, the way she said it though sounded like, '_Go to Hell Assholes'_

On the way out She noticed Leon had 9 missing calls. The thought to check his voicemail crossed her mind, but her super-ego said not to. Ingrid opened his cellphone and went to Voicemails.

Chapter End.


	3. Jelousy

Caught in the Eyes of a Stranger  
By: Khasklwn 

Ingrid lifted Leon's cell phone to her ear, while driving to Leon's home.

_ 'You have 5 new voice messages, To personalize your greeting, press 1.'  
_

_'To play your messages press 2'_

Ingrid's thumb flys to 2, burning with curiousity.

_'Message, Saturday 4:55 P.M.'_

"Hey Leon, It's Chris. Jill and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over for a some beer smack What Jill? Sorry I mean Dinner sometime. Later... Oh yea, bring Ada of course! Would you stop hitting me?" and the message ended. _'Ada? Where have I heard that name before...' _Ingrid couldn't remember who Ada was, it was on the tip of her tongue. _'But why bring someone else and not me?' _Ingrid could feel a burning feeling in her stomach. Acid Reflux? No, it was jelousy squirming it's way into her.

'_Message, Saturday 10:45 P.M.'_

"Leon it's Ada... just wondering where you're at. I made ya dinner. It's getting kinda cold though so it's in the fridge." _'Made Leon dinner? I... I... can't believe what's going on. Ada, must be living at Leon's house. I should be tending to Leon's needs... we are dating after all...' _When one does not want to believe what could be happening, they tell themselves lies. Or find other reasons, to cover what's possibly there. And Ingrid did just that. _'She must be his roomate... that must be it. Why am I worrying so much?' _

_'Message, Saturday 11:50 P.M.'_

"Hurry your tail home handsome. Shouldn't keep a girl waiting." Ingrid hung up the phone. She'll hand the phone to Leon, and find out what's going on.

_Little bit later._

Ada began getting her shoes on, for their 6 hour drive to Indiana. She quickly remembered that she needed to bring a few more things. She took off her shoes again, and headed back into the house. Leon who was grabbing his jacket saw Ada run back into the kitchen. "Leon, go start the car, I'm gonna grab a few more things."

"Ok." with that Leon headed outside closing the door behind him. Only to find Hunnigan's other car, enter the parking lot. Leon's first instinction was _'Shit' _and with that plain and simple though he ran up to hunnigans 2003 Dodge Stratus' driver side window and greeted Ingrid.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Leon asked in a friendly voice. It sounded a bit more like he had something to hide. _'Come on Leon, break the bad news now. Ugh...' _Ingrid lifted her left hand up with her palm facing up displaying the cell phone like it was a work of art. "Hey, you grabbed my cell for me. thanks." Leon eye'd it for a few seconds, then went to grab it. Right before being centimeters from grabbing it, Ingrid closed her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Leon looked puzzled at Ingrid's odd behavior.

"Shoot." Leon said worried.

"Why didn't you call me for so long?" Ingrid asked eyeing him like a cobra would.

"I was busy with work, and Wesker, and..." Before Leon could finish Ingrid interrupted.

"Dinner tomorrow during break?" Ingrid asked. Leon shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Sure." he let out. Leon almost spilled the beans about him finding someone else but Ingrid interrupted his flow.

"Here you go." She held out the phone. Just as Leon grabbed it, she grabbed the sleeve on his arm and pulled him failry hard forcing him closer. She practically forced a kiss on Leon, but only nailing his cheek. However... just how the angle was from the front door, it didn't look much like that to Ada at all. Ingrid saw Ada see what she had done, and let out a small smirk.

"Hey, don't do that." Leon let out as he snatched his arm away.

"Do what?" She asked

"Don't give me that. What the hell is wrong with you." Leon let out.

"Nothing Leon... Nothing... talk to you later."

Ada walked back into the house quickly, a bit taken back about what she just saw. Ada was more confused than hurt. Ada heard the car pulling away, and quickly recollected herself and headed back outside.

"So, Leon." Ada let out.

"Uh, yea?" Leon responded as he unlocked his car.

"Who was that whore you were making out with." Leon sighed but Ada didn't notice it.

"Oh you saw that huh?" Leon asked not too worried.

"Care to explain?" Ada asked.

"Firstly we weren't making out, she grabbed me and kissed my cheek. Secondly, She's just a co-worker. Thirdly, She has the hots for me." Leon let out. Ada glared at Leon, much like Medusa would her victims. "Are you jelous?" Leon laughed a bit.

"No way, I trust you." Ada's fear went away just because of Leon's confidence. _'If he was truly having an affair, he woulda stumbled for his words when I asked. I know Leon too well.'  
_

"Ready?" Leon asked opening the passenger door for Ada.

"Thank you, servant" Ada let out.

"You're welcome, you chink." Leon joked but before he could shut the door to shield himself Ada already slapped his head. "Hey, I was joking." Leon let out. _'Jesus I don't think Ada knows how hard she hits for a girl'_.

"On to Indianapolis." Ada let out.

"Off we go for a short time vacation. You'll have to drive home. I need sleep, have working in the morning." Leon let out as he backed the car out.

"No problem, Master" Ada let out with a little laugh.

"I like the sound of that." Leon let out.

"Shut up and drive Kennedy." Ada and Leon snickered, waiting to spend their day together.

_Elsewhere_

"James, did the asian woman you sold the tickets to have short black hair?" She asked him again over the phone.

"Yes, dammit, I told you to just take Leon out to something more simple." He let out. She hung up on James frustrated. She saw two colts tickets in Leons front jacket pocket. '_The asian woman that paid so much money for them from James was her... Ada. Who he hell is she? And why is Leon all over her. What did I do wrong?' _Ingird pummeled herself with such questions over and over, causing her to hate Ada, more and more. She didn't hate Leon, which is where her anger should be aimed at. But she saw Ada as a thief. And Ingrid decided to head to work, and find out exactly who she is... and where she came from. Ingrid didn't even realize that her actions she possibly plans on doing, showed how obsessed she was with Leon, and how low she's willing to go, to get him back.

To be continued...


	4. play, and work

Caught in the Eyes of a Stranger  
By: Khasklwn

The text flew up the screen as Ingrid looked through confidential files looking for Ada. Over 200 Ada's existed, but Ingrid didn't have a last name to lower those numbers. So she tryed looking through the database with the keywords, 'Ada and Leon Scott Kennedy' which would sound good to anyone's ears except Ingrid's. One match showed up, and the photo of the woman she saw was there but the profile was classified. Ingrid's fingers flew, typing in her password to gain access. Only to be confronted by a red box with the writing _'Alert: You do not have access to this profile' _Ingrid felt stumped.

But she knew somone higher up who could open it for her. The only trick to this was, finding a way to get him to show his password, or get him to do it himself. Ingrid contemplated leaning back in her computer chair in her office thinking. Pondering and planning much like any person could imagine Hitler doing at his office chair pondering... and planning. Ingrid's rage on her situation upsetted her much. Ingrid and Leon were dating so long, and Ingrid started falling for him only to be rejected without another word? Ingrid spammed questions in her brain faster than a 3 year old curious child could spam the word... _'Why?' _

Then it hit her like a newspaper, on a sunday morning. She could get Dudly to look up her Aunt who is also classified because of her profession. He had looked up her Aunt for her once, all she had to do now was use her Cellphone to record Dudly's hands and mimic his password on her own time. Ingrid's muscles relaxed from thinking of her satisfying plot, as if it were the smartest thing she had ever done.

_Meanwhile..._

"Love Bug." Ada said as she punched Leon's arm. Leon winced a small bit at her punch. _'Why is she punching so hard?' _Leon smiled and looked over to Ada.

"I don't think I wanna play this game anymore." Leon said realizing he only nailed her with the first one, before she realized what the game was.

"Awwww, sore loser." Ada let out stroking her right hand index finger under her bottom lip, leaning her right elbow on the side of the door.

"You have crazy asian eyes, you cheat." Leon let out.

"You're the one that punched me, before I even knew about this dumb game. You cheat." Ada let out with a small laugh of disbelief.

"Blah fine, ok new game." Leon let out. Ada was looking out her window.

"Oh and what's that." She said as she looked outside.

"Everytime we see a love bug, the first one to call it, gets a kiss!" Leon said emphasizing kiss in the highest pitch voice he could come up with.

"Bah, I don't want a wreck, because you having to kiss me everytime I call out a love bug before you." She said.

"Just trying to make this game less painful." He said averting his eyes to the road.

"How about we just turn on some music." Ada let out as she hit the radio.

_'Hey good look'in, whatchya got cook'in!' _Ada quickly changed the station. "You like Country Leon?" Ada asked.

"No... I dunno how that station got on there." Leon said honestly.

"Right..." Ada let out a small laugh.

"I don't!" Leon exclaimed defensively.

"Anyways.." Ada changed the station again. _'Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together...' _Ada listened a bit longer.

"You like this kind of music?" Leon asked.

_'Cannot Love'  
'Cannot Kiss'  
'Cannot.. love eachother'_

"Before you can judge a song, really should hear the whole thing. Besides your country's lyrics are simple minded." Ada let out.

"I don't like country!" he exclaimed. _'Must be strong, and we must let go... Cannot say.. what our hearts must know... How can I not love you... What do I tell my heart... When do I not want you, here in my arms...'_ Ada felt like this song was calling her name...

_'How does one walk away'  
'From all of the memories'  
'How do I not miss you when you are gone'_

_'How can I not love you... when you are gone...'_

The lyrics reminded Ada of how she felt when she had to part with Leon. Striking her with a blow to remind her how happy she is now compared to then. Ada rested her head on Leon's shoulder closing her eyes. Rubbing her cheek on his shoulder feeling his warmth. Snaking her left arm around his right arm on the stick. _'That was Joy Enriquez - How Can I Not Love You, Here is the number 1 Song on the count down, Next on Tropical 98.5!' _Ada turned off the radio. Leon took his hand off the stick shift and bent his arm up to tuck Ada's hair behind her ear. "I love you Leon." Ada said. Letting your significant other know this constantly makes them more and more secure, and blessed with your affection. Leon tilted his head a bit so he could rest his cheek in her soft hair.

"I love you too Ada..." Leon said as they continued forward.

_'An hour later'_

_"_Yea, that's right I just need to check my Aunt's profile again. Just curious about something that I couldn't remember whether it was Grade A or A-" Ingrid lied blatantly readying her cell phone in her suit pocket. She opened it up in her pocket, and pressed the buttons going off memory of which buttons lead to which menu. Confident she was now on camera mode she waited for Dudly to get to the password screen.

"Oh and what detail is that?" He asked as he was navigating through the computer at amazing finger typing speed.

"I couldn't remember if the Marksmanship with the M40 Sniper Rifle was A or A-. It's just been bugging me is all." She let out as the camera recorded his fingers flying.

"Well, I was only a Rookie when she was working here as a Secret Service Agent. But she was one of the best before she died." Dudly let out completely gullable to Ingrid's true intentions. But you wouldn't assume a fellow co-worker in a professional business to use you in such a way.

"Ah, ok it was an A, thanks." Ingrid said letting out a smile. Dudly nodded then quickly logged out and headed back to his paper work twirling the pen through all the grooves of his finger like he use to be a Cheerleader twirling a baton. Ingrid exited his office rather hastily, in a hurry to browse Ada's file.

"Talk to you later Ingrid." Dudly let out right before she closed the door.

_'At Chris Redfield's House'_

"Hey you want a drink Jill?" Chris let out near the fridge.

"Yea pour me a glass of orange juice please." Jill let out as she flipped through the channels. "You couldn't get a hold of anyone? Rebecca? Billy? Leon? Ada?" Jill let out listing, like Chris needed to be reminded.

"Rebecca and Billy are doing their own thing, Leon never answered back, and Ada as always doesn't have a cell phone." He let out in a loud voice from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm getting use to this artificial hand." She let out realizing how easy it was to use.

"Yea, it's awsome. I didn't know they had technology like that out yet. Does it feel like a normal hand?" Chris asked.

"Well, it does but doesn't." She let out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well..." She let out as Chris handed her the drink. "I tell it to do something, just thinking about it much like you do your hand. But, I don't feel the movement even though it's happening. Know what I mean?" She asked.

"I'm sorry what did ya say?" Chris said pretending he wasn't listening.

"You ass." She let out.

"Jeez, you already told me Jill a thousand times. You like my ass." He said pretending to be dumb.

"Shut up." She said letting out a small laugh right before the orange juice met her lips.

_'Ingrid's office'_

"Alright, Miss Ada Wong. Let's see who you are." The File wasn't very long, but it had a decent amount of info for someone who was trying to remain invisible.

_Name: Ada Wong  
Gender: Female  
DOB/Age: 1974, Unknown location. 31_

_Blood Type: AB  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Hair Color: Black  
Ethnicity: Chinese  
Height: 5'8"  
Occupation: Uknown_

Background:  
Spy for AMES, HREF both assumed  


_Ada has been reported to have accompanied agent Leon in the Racoon City incident, left presumebly dead. Later information found has revealed that Ada may have been saved by Wesker, and now she works for him. Targeting her as a enemy in need of capture.  
_

_New Information provided by Leon quote, "She helped me save the president's daughter, and she assured me that Wesker would not get a hold of it and it would be taken well cared for." This leads to believe that Ada does not work for Wesker. _

Ingrid skimmed further down until she could find something to use against her.

_1995, Ada was suspected for Murder of Winstead Mackins, who was a Area 51 Scientist with level 3 access._

Ingrid didn't want to go as far as send her to jail. That would only make Leon pissed at Ingrid. She skimmed further down.

_2001, Became wanted for stealing international documents from pharmacy companies."_

Ingrid contemplated for about 40 minutes on what she could do. Ingrid thought of an Idea to possibly drive Ada away... but it required talking to Ada face to face without Leon. 


	5. Weapons of Mass Distortion

**Caught in the Eyes of a Stranger**

**Chapter 5: Weapons of Mass Distortion  
By: Khas Klwn**

_'It's a simple plan, yet complicated and delicate. The objective is to make Ada evil in Leon's eyes...' _Ingrid's anger towards Ada grew and grew the more she thought about her and Leon together. Ingrid replayed what was to happen over and over in her head. A bunch of little things will make a big ending. An ending Ingrid hoped would conclude Ada being alone, and herself back with Leon. But to accomplish this mission she was on, she'd need an accomplice.

_'Who hates Ada Wong...' _she kept staring and skimming through Ada's file_. 'Can't use this Krauser Guy, don't think I'd want to anyways. I'm not looking to kill anyone...oh he's dead.' _skimmed some more. _'Underground Bounty on Ada Wong?' _Ingrid was beginning to fear Ada if she had such a bad reputation with a lot of people. _'The poster posted a million dollar reward... his name is Nicholas Grant... Owner of a popular medicine producing franchise named Unibrand. I wonder what he wants with Ada Wong...' _Ingrid went to type in his business name in a search engine to look up a phone number. Skimming only briefly she found on and quickly apprehended a phone.

**Elsewhere..**

"ahhh... nssh" Ada almost let out a sneeze.

"God bless you." Leon let out.

"Thank you." Ada let out.

"You know they say you sneeze when someone is thinking about you." Leon said.

"Well stop thinking about me then you evil sneeze inducing parasite." Ada let out smiling as she noticed the sign welcoming them to Indianapolis. "Ah we're in town finally." Ada let out.

"Yea, I had the weirdest dream like 4 minutes ago." Leon told Ada.

"What? you're driving..." Ada let out confused.

"Joke... I got it from a movie." Leon said feeling like a failure to make Ada laugh.

"Oh... Sorry I don't watch movies often." She let out.

"Or none at all." He snarked.

"I've seen movies before." She said defensively.

"Name one." Leon said.

"Uhm..." Ada thought.

"You already lose if you have to actually think about it." Leon replied.

"Bah whatever, they're all so fake anyways." Ada let out.

"That's the point." Leon let out.

"Turn here." Ada said pointing at the exit ramp.

"Those are trees." Leon implied as he began turning the other way. Ada snickered at Leon's fake impression of being dumbfounded.

"Shut up and take the ramp before this semi-truck says otherwise." Ada said as Leon got into the exit lane.

"Ada, before we get there I have to say this again. You're awsome." Leon said realizing the trouble she must've went through to plan this all out.

**Back at Ingrid's Office**

"Hello, thank you for calling Unibrand, an employee will be with you shortly." Ingrid heard over the phone. Elevator music began to play as she tapped her fingers on her desk waiting impaitently. Ingrid couldn't believe she was doing all of this to get Leon back. _That means I do love him right? That's silly of course I do.'_

"Hello? How can I help you?" a lady answered finally.

"Hi, I'd like to talk to Nicholas Grant." Ingrid let out.

"Nicholas Grant is not taking any calls at the moment." She replied.

"Even if it's possible news of Ada Wong?" She let out.

"One moment please." Ingrid didn't know why her heart was beating a little quicker. Hopefully he's also not looking to kill her. "He will talk to you shortly." _'Wow that was fast' _Ingrid continued to wait.

"Hello?" Ingrid heard coming from her phone. This time it was male.

"Mr.Grant?" She let out.

"Yes, just call me Nicholas. I heard you have Ada Wong information." He let out cutting it to the chase.

"Yes, but before I reveal anything. I'm not interested in the money. I simply need some assistance." Ingrid let out.

"Yes yes, where are you calling from? I'll fly down there immediately and we'll talk business." He let out hastily.

"Well... I'll give you my number, and you call me after you've reached Washington D.C." Ingrid told him.

"Good good, number?" He asked.

"202-335-0896" Ingrid spewed out the numbers.

"All right, you'll be hearing from me in approximately 2 hours." Ingrid was baffled by this man's need to have Ada Wong's location.

"Goodbye Nicholas." She let out.

"Bye." with that he hung up.

**Indianapolis**

"Park there." Ada let out pointing at a parking spot that was the closest one they could find to the stadium.

"Wow, never been to a real game before. Didn't know how hard it was to find a parking space." He let out.

"Yea looks like we need to hike a mountain to get there." She laughed.

"Not only that but we gotta pay for this parking spot." Leon said as he inputted quarters to make sure it lasted a long time.

"Awwww.. not the whole 2 dollars!?" Ada said smiling.

"Hey... those two dollars could buy a drink." Leon let out.

"So can your other four hundred." Ada said.

"So..." Leon said defeated.

"Let's go." Ada said holding out her hand. Leon briefly looked at her hand before interlocking his fingers with hers.

"You know holding hands is what high school kids do." Leon said.

"I wouldn't know I didn't learn in a high school." Ada said.

"Oh..." He let out learning more about Ada everyday.

"I like holding your hand anyways. I don't care if adolescent people do it to." She said smiling.

"Ok." Leon said laughing a bit.

"Where did you learn by the way?" Leon asked.

"Let's just say it was worse than you going to boot camp." Ada let out.

"That's horrible." Leon said concerned.

"Not really, otherwise I wouldn't be as strong and quick to think on my feet as I am today." Ada said looking away from Leon.

"I see." He said.

"Anyways this should be a fun day. Not a day to dwell on past misfortunes." Ada said trying to change the topic.

"Right."

**At Jill's House.**

"NooooooooooooO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jill heard Chris scream while eating Chris' last string cheese. Chris came darting into the living room. "You!" Chris said pointing at Jill. "I knew it... betrayed by my own love!!" Chris dropped to his knees and pretended to cry.

"I guess you can have half." Jill said peeling it in half.

"YES!" he exclaimed as he jumped back onto his feet. Jill laughed as well did Chris, jokes keep people alive and minds off old terrors.

"Well, let's be sure to leave Leon a message on his house phone and see if he'd like to double date at a resturaunt tomorrow with us." Jill asked Chris.

"You're closer." Chris said pointing at the telephone.

"No... you are." Jill said scooting down the couch pass Chris.

"No!" Chris ran down the hall into another room. "You are!" Chris screamed.

"You're so lame!!" Jill grabbed the phone and dialed Leon's home phone to let him know about a friendly double date dinner.

**At the Stadium.**

"Lets sit here." Ada said choosing some seats toward the end of the balcony.

"Ada, we have to sit where the tickets match the seat." Leon let out. Ada shrugged and sat down anyways. Leon sighed as he walked up to Ada. "Didn't you hear me?" Leon asked as he neared Ada.

"Yea, sit down." Ada said.

"You don't care?" Leon asked. Ada rolled her eyes and pointed at the seat number next to her.

"Ohhhh... why didn't you just say these were the seats." He asked.

"I did." She answered.

"The way you talked made it seem like you just wanted... bah nevermind." Ada leaned over and pecked Leon's cheek.

"I'm just teasing you, stop thinking so hard all the time." Ada laughed. 

"I'll show you thinking hard." and grabbed some of Ada's drink and drank some.

"Hey! you weasel" Ada complained. Leon handed back the drink after sticking his tongue out teasingly licking his lips like he just had the most orgasmic drink ever. Taunting Ada with his grin of victory.

"You're behaving like you're 12." Ada let out.

"That's like 30 something in weasel years. So I'm still good." He laughed.

"I love you, you prick." Ada said grinning.

"And I you." As Ada leaned her head onto his shoulder. Leon wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and hugged her in close.

**2 Hours Later at Hunnigans Office.**

Ingrid's phone rang over and over. Ingrid was slightly intimidated to pick it up, seeing the caller was from Nicholas Grant. The meeting he wanted was sure to begin soon.

CHP END.


End file.
